1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to ball skates and more particularly to ball skates having opposed hemispherical rollers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ball skates are known but their use has been practically confined to very smooth skating surfaces. In addition, the ends of the axles of the ball rollers tend to catch on the skating surface when skating in a tight curve and an area of the side of the ball roller is in contact with the skating surface.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of this invention to improve the performance of ball skates.
It is a further object of this invention to increase the utility and comfort of ball skates on a relatively rough skating surface.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a ball skate without axle projections extending through the rollers which tend to catch on the skating surface while skating in a curve.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.